


Her Little Toy Soldier

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hot, Steamy, Whatdoyouwant, goodness, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: Her soldier would fight for her, kill for her, die for her....He'd also beg for her...





	Her Little Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> Ya'll this is totally another distraction from finishing Today, but I can't help it. It's total racy, steamy, hotness or at least I hope it is...HAHAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here it is...enjoy!   
> lilleybelle

Wanda’s hands roamed the expanse of his chest before moving up to his shoulders where she raked her nails softly against his cloth covered skin. She sought to pull him closer to both consume him and be consumed by him. Her hands left his shoulders and sought purchase in his hair, scratching at his scalp, eliciting soft, low whimpers from the back of his throat. She wanted to trace every line of his hard, lean body, feel him pressed against her intimately and know each line of muscle, each scar that marred his beautiful body.   
Leaning in she found his lips, sealing his grunts away, devouring them as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him, committing it to memory. She loved how his hands tightened on her hips, especially the metal one…definitely the metal one. Breaking the kiss she used all of her strength to push him down on the bed so he was seated before her, blue eyes gazing up full of fire-a fire that she had kindled and set ablaze from sheer want and need. Running her hands up and across his shoulders her fingers slowly moved into his hair, gripping the longer, dark strands firmly and tipping his head back so he looked up at her again.   
“Would you like me to kiss you again James?” She asked, voice low and mysterious. She was enjoying toying with her soldier.  
“Yes M’am.” He answered back as she traced a black polished finger nail over his kiss stained lips.   
Smirking devilishly at him Wanda sunk down onto his lap, legs straddling his broad thighs as his hands sought out the tender flesh of her hips once again.   
“Such good manners should be rewarded.” She whispered wickedly in his ear before she leaned back around to his lips, starting out tender before quickly nipping his bottom lip. She felt how excited he was becoming from their little game. She enjoyed being able to control him like this and she knew he liked it too. With a slow rocking motion she ground herself against him, not missing how his fingers twitched against the bare skin of her thighs.  
“Wanda…Doll…” he hissed out as she repeated the action, relishing the way his eyelids fluttered closed as she continued her motions against him.   
“Yes my love? Is there something you need?” She said, her finger tips trailing down his sweat slicked back tracing his spine and taking pleasure in the shivers that wracked his body.  
“I need…” she pushed herself against him.   
“I need you…” She repeated it.  
“I..I..need..my God, I need..” she was relentless in her torture.  
“What is it?” She cooed softly in his ear as her bare chest brushed against his and her heat pushed further against his nearly painful erection.   
“Fuck me Wanda….please just-“  
“Shhhh…”she whispered, her thumb stroking over his lips ceasing his plea. Raising her body up a hand ghosted down between them where she gripped his firm length in her delicate hand.   
“I’ll take care of you.” She breathed against his lips, a quick nod of his head was all she felt as her lips took his again.  
She kept her word.


End file.
